Birds and the Bees
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: Anna asked Elsa what are the birds and the bees. Let's see what Elsa's reaction will be :D
1. Chapter 1

**Funny one shot about Anna asking Elsa what's the birds and the bees. Let's see Elsa's reaction to this.**

* * *

It was an ordinary Saturday for everyone in the castle of Arendelle well everyone expect Anna. Anna was in the paining room slouching on the couch that have the painting of Joan the Arc hovering over it. Usually she will be either going on an sleigh ride with Kristoff and Sven or be building another snowman for Olaf so he can have a friend but sadly those were cancel. Kristoff and Sven are alway on an ice harvesting trip and Olaf is out looking for his head. Literally. Anna then got up and looked out the window to check on Olaf's progress on getting his head, when she got there, she knew the poor snowman was having no luck finding it. She offered to help him out but he insisted that he find it himself. Anna walked back to the couch and land on it on her back. She did an heavy sigh before sinking deeper into the couch. She looked up at the painting of Joan. "Oh Joan. I'm so bored. There's nothing for me to do here and I can't bother Elsa because she's in her "deep reading" in the library" Anna then threw her hands up and said in an dramatic voice "Joan save me from the boredom before I turn out like Elsa. Boring. *sigh* give me a sign of hope!" As if Joan had answer her pleading, an book feel from an shelf that was across from where she was. As if the opportunity will slipped away from her within an certain time limit, Anna quickly got off the couch and ran over to the book on the ground. Anna picked the book up and dusted it off, making her cough during the process. After she finished coughing, she looked at the book and said with an intriguing voice "The birds and the bees? Well that seems interesting"

**10 minutes**

"The End" Anna then closed the book and waited a few seconds before saying "I don't get this at all." Suddenly, she had an idea! "Maybe Elsa might know what it means. Yeah!" She then grabbed the book and headed towards the library. When she made it there, she saw Elsa sitting properly with an book in her hands. You can tell that she was deeply into it. That's Elsa for you, she always find a way to get into deep reading with any book she gets her hands on.

"Hey Elsa?!" Anna said, snapping the older sister out of her trance. Elsa looked at Anna and replied "Hmm? What is it Anna?"

"What are the birds and bees?!" Anna blurted out loud

"W-What?!" Elsa spluttered out as she dropped off

"Yeah I was read this book call the birds and the bees and I don't quite understand. But knowing how big of a bookworm you are, I was hoping you can help me understand it"

Elsa's face went bright red which was strangely weird to see. She then began to stuttered

"W-Well..I-I..um..y-you see huh?!"

"C'mon Elsa! Tell me! Tell me!"

"I..um..well-talk to Gerda!"

Elsa then quickly ran away, leaving an puzzle Anna left behind. Anna didn't hesitated to say "Okay. I'll talk to Gerda" She then head to where Gerda might be at

"Hey Gerda!"

"Yes Princess?"

"What are the birds and the bees?!"

"A-Anna?! What made you come to me about this?!"

"Elsa told me to come to you"

"WHAT?!"

Elsa heard this and quicken her pace to the stairs. Just as Elsa was about to make it up the stairs, she heard her name being called

"ELSA!"

Elsa winced for a second but slowly got up and headed to her certain punishment.

* * *

**LOL SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW :D**


	2. Sneak peek for chapter 2

**Hey guys! Let me tell you this, when I was writing this story I really wasn't intending to make an second part to this but when I saw all the comments, I said "Heck! Why not?!" So here's an little sneak peek to part 2 about when Elsa and Gerda have a chat :D**

* * *

"Elsa can I speak to you privately" Gerda said through her clutch together teeth.

Before Elsa gave her response, she was dragged by Gerda, who quickly responded to Anna by saying "Anna dear. We will be right back"

Without waiting for Anna's response, the two fled from the area.

Anna was left puzzled for minute but quickly shook it off and said "Okay!" As she went off into the kitchen.

* * *

Gerda and Elsa made it out the room and turn the corner. Gerda then check to see if Anna was around and about.

When she was certain that Anna was nowhere in sight, she says quietly and sternly to Elsa "Care to explain what's the meaning of this?"

Elsa pretended as if she didn't know what Gerda was talking about "Of what?"

Gerda than gave Elsa an "you know what I'm talking about" look and Elsa gave her "No I don't what you're talking about" look in return.

"Elsa. I want you to tell Anna what she wants to know"

That got Elsa to speak out and judging from the way she look, Gerda knew she was going to be in for an handful.

"Wh-What?! Why me?! Can someone else tell her?! Can you tell her?! Did mother and father ever talked to her about this?! You think she should know that by now"

Gerda sighed as she put an reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder so that the young Queen will stop her rambling questions.

"Elsa you have to understand. Anna is an very intriguing and strange girl but you have to understand that she's also the same girl from 13 years ago Elsa. If she really wants to learn about this, what other person she can ask abut that then none other than her sister. You said that you want to be any use to Anna am I right? Now is your chance"

* * *

Elsa looked at Gerda, she was completely speechless from what the older woman said that the only thing she could say was "Gerda.."

Gerda then gave her an loving smile as she said "And also think of it as an punishment"

Elsa was confused "An punishment? For what?"

"For sending your sister to me about that topic" Gerda replied "How you know that my poor heart could take to see the look on her face as I explain that with her?" She stated dramatically as she put an hand over her heart for even more dramatic effect.

Elsa began to apologize quickly "I'm sorry Gerda. I wasn't thinking! I just did what any per-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't want to hear it" Gerda said, cutting Elsa completely off while waving an finger at the young Queen. She then gave an mischievous grin "Good luck with the talk Elsa"

"Gerda!" Elsa shouted out to the older lady who went down the hallway. "Why me?!" Elsa whined as she began to pout.

"Why what Elsa?"

Startled, Elsa quickly spun around to see Anna, who was eating chocolate pudding.

"Anna!" Elsa said out in alarmed, she then tripped over her own feet.

* * *

**SO HOWS THAT SNEAK PEEK? DON'T WORRY THE WHOLE THING WILL BE UPLOADED EITHER LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but I believe that this chapter is worth the wait :D**

* * *

**"ELSA!"**

Elsa shamefully walk down the hallway, heading to the kitchen. She can tell she really didn't want to face Gerda now by the way she call out for her but as Queen, she have to face the consequence of her actions. Well for some reason, she couldn't help but to blame Anna for all of this. When she made finally made her way to the kitchen, she stop herself from getting any further when she saw Anna getting scolded by Gerda.

"Honestly Anna. What made you come to me about such things like that?!"

Anna just shrug her arms and said "But Elsa told me to talk to you. Maybe it's because you're older and probably have experience about it"

"Oh gods..." Gerda said pale, looking like she could faint at any moment now.

* * *

Suddenly, something then made Anna look up and saw Elsa standing there in the entrance.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she ran over to her sister, making Gerda look back at her as well.

Anna threw her arms around her sister and said "I'm so sorry Elsa!"

"It's fine Anna" Elsa respond while rubbing her head. Before any one of them got a chance to say something, they heard Gerda clearing her throat. The two sisters look at her, waiting patiently for her to respond. The older woman sigh heavily.

"Elsa can I speak to you privately" Gerda said through her clutch together teeth.

Before Elsa gave her response, she was dragged by Gerda, who quickly responded to Anna by saying "Anna dear. We will be right back"

Without waiting for Anna's response, the two fled from the area.

Anna was left puzzled for minute but quickly shook it off and said "Okay!" As she went off into the kitchen.

* * *

Gerda and Elsa made it out the room and turn the corner. Gerda then check to see if Anna was around and about.

When she was certain that Anna was nowhere in sight, she says quietly and sternly to Elsa "Care to explain what's the meaning of this?"

Elsa pretended as if she didn't know what Gerda was talking about "Of what?"

Gerda than gave Elsa a "you know what I'm talking about" look and Elsa gave her "No I don't what you're talking about" look in return.

"Elsa. I want you to tell Anna what she wants to know"

That got Elsa to speak out and judging from the way she look, Gerda knew she was going to be in for a handful.

"Wh-What?! Why me?! Can someone else tell her?! Can you tell her?! Did mother and father ever talked to her about this?! You think she should know that by now"

Gerda sighed as she put a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder so that the young Queen will stop her rambling questions.

"Elsa you have to understand. Anna is a very intriguing and strange girl but you have to understand that she's also the same girl from 13 years ago Elsa. If she really wants to learn about this, what other person she can ask about that then none other than her sister. You said that you want to be any use to Anna am I right? Now is your chance"

* * *

Elsa looked at Gerda, she was completely speechless from what the older woman said that the only thing she could say was "Gerda.."

Gerda then gave her a loving smile as she said "And also think of it as a punishment"

Elsa was confused "An punishment? For what?"

"For sending your sister to me about that topic" Gerda replied "How you know that my poor heart could take to see the look on her face as I explain that with her?" She stated dramatically as she put a hand over her heart for even more dramatic effect.

Elsa began to apologize quickly "I'm sorry Gerda. I wasn't thinking! I just did what any per-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't want to hear it" Gerda said, cutting Elsa completely off while waving a finger at the young Queen. She then gave a mischievous grin "Good luck with the talk Elsa"

"Gerda!" Elsa shouted out to the older woman who went down the hallway. "Why me?!" Elsa whine as she began to pout.

"Why what Elsa?"

* * *

Startled, Elsa quickly spun around to see Anna, who was eating chocolate pudding.

"Anna!" Elsa said out in alarmed, she then tripped over her own feet and fell hard on to the ground!

Anna was shock as well. She never seen Elsa slip on her own ice before. She was too good for that.

"Elsa! Are you alright?!" Anna said with worry.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a little clumsy that's all" Elsa said with an awkward laugh as she got up on her own. She then quickly wave the ice away.

"So I take it that you want to know what the Birds and the Bees are huh?" Elsa said

"Yes ma'am!" Anna said proudly as she bow to the Queen. Elsa smile at her sister's eagerness.

"Well. You see. The Birds and the Bees are when a man and a woman..."

"Yeah. And?" Anna said, dragging the words out as she got drawn into the explanation. Elsa clears her throat before continuing

"Develop feelings for each other that they don't quite understand.."

"Okay"

"Then one day, they both go to the bedroom and.."

"And?"

Elsa then starts to blush a little before she continue "And they do...stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Yes stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff Anna!"

"Yeah but Elsa. Stuff can mean a lot of things like the stuffing that Gerda makes once in a while or stuff like the stuff Kristoff and Sven do together"

"Well.." Elsa was cut off by her pleading look

"Oh please tell me Elsa" Anna then gave the innocent look with her eyes "Come on Elsa. You know you can't resist"

* * *

It's true, Elsa couldn't resist that look no matter how hard she try. It was the only weakness that Anna took advantage of since they were little. "Uhhh.." Elsa said as she try to come up with something.

She look around to give a demonstration of what she mean. She then spotted an orange and a banana on the table. "Oh!" She said as she ran over to the two fruits "Ahh okay. Well-um-look at these two fruits"

"Okay" Anna said, unsure on where this is going.

"You see Anna-um-the orange is the woman-and-um-a man is the "

"Okay" Anna said, seeming like she understands "so what do they do?"

Elsa felt her face getting hotter. She didn't think that she would get to this far.

"Uhh-umm-they-uh-AH!"

The two fruits than froze in her hands instantly and broke apart!

"Whoa!" Anna yelp out as tiny ice shards explode all over place. Elsa totally felt straight embarrassed now. How stupid of her to lose control because of something so

"Wow Elsa.." Was Anna could say after that sudden outburst.

Elsa didn't waste no time to apologize to her sister about what just happen.

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa quickly apologize "That's not what I was tryi-"

Anna just burst out laughing which made the Queen slightly confuse

"W-What's so funny?"

"Because you're acting so funny" Anna pointed out as she continue laughing. Elsa felt so embarrass now. She then tries desperately to say without stuttering "So do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah!"

"You do?!" Elsa said in complete shock. She didn't even understand what she was saying.

"Uh huh"

"Okay then tell me"

"That men and women are like fruits!" Anna stated proudly. Elsa could only gawk at her. Is that really all Anna knew from all of this. She wanted to said something to her but suddenly found herself laughing.

"What's so funny Elsa?" Anna ask confusedly

"Oh. It's nothing Anna. Really you wouldn't get"

Anna try to study her sister's face, seeing if she's not hiding anything. When she couldn't find anything, she smile at her sister and gave her a big hug.

* * *

"Okay and thanks Elsa for telling me what the Birds and the Bees are. You are truly the best Snow Queen Sister that I ever had"

Elsa smiled at the fact of what Anna said. "Anna. I'll be your **only **Snow Queen Sister you have"

"Oh that's right. Silly me" Anna said as she knock her hand on her head.

"You are right about that"

"Yep and Elsa. You can stop blushing now"

"What?! I was blushing!" Elsa scream out as she instantly put her hands up to her face.

"Yep" Anna giggle

"When did it start?"

"When you start explaining the 'stuff'" Anna pointed out to her

"And you didn't say anything?!"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because you look so cute when your face look like a tomato"

Elsa quickly turn away from her sister so she can avoid feeling more embarrass by her little sister. Anna smile at this and says to Elsa

"I'll see you later Elsa and thanks again"

"Your Welcome Anna"

Anna then ran out the room and down the hall. When Elsa knew she was gone, she let out a huge sigh of relief. "Now that was harder than being the Queen of this land" Elsa said she went over and pick up her falling book. "Now where was I?" Elsa said as she sat down on a chair and began to flip through the pages of her book.

* * *

It was silent for a good few minutes until...

"Hey Elsa?!" Anna yelled suddenly.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa said as she stop reading and drop her book again

"What's masturbation?!" Anna yelled back

Elsa's eyes widen and tiny icicles began to form from the ceiling due to her sudden panic! She then began to stutter again and felt herself blushing much more furiously.

"Well um uhhh" Elsa began to rack her brain for an answer. Finally, she got one! "Go ask Kai!" She exclaimed

Then, as if on cue, Kai comes walking pass and says to Elsa without batting an eye "I don't think so Your Majesty"

Elsa groan as she roll her eyes "But Kai! I-"

"ELSA! TELL ME!"

Elsa then look up and scream out

"WHY MEEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

Her voice echoing for a thousand miles that it made its way to where Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were at. The three were on the highest mountain far from Arendelle when they heard the scream. It startle Sven at first, that he almost making him knock over Kristoff in the process.

"Was that Elsa?" Olaf ask Kristoff as if he was looking for clarification from the mountain man.

"Yep and it looks like Anna wants to tell her about the birds and bees" Kristoff said as if he assume that what Elsa was screaming about.

He then says much quietly to himself "I'm sorry to say but it's better her than me" He remember Anna asking him before about it. It was really awkward for him to explain to her without acting like a complete fool.

A moment pass.

"I don't have birds...or bees" Olaf blurts out of nowhere

Kristoff and Sven look at the snowman before bursting out laughing.

* * *

**HAHA I GOT ADMIT THAT I HAVE LAUGH WHILE MAKING THIS CHAPTER! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. So you guys let me know! Do you love this story or nah? Please review and have a great day and thanks for reviewing so far! :D**


End file.
